The Vampire
by greypenink
Summary: One very long shot! Warning: LxRaito. Homosexuality. Rated M for adult themes, vampirism, language, abduction and more.Death Note needed a vampire story. Hope you like it!


The Vampire

By GreyPenInk

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

One-Shot! One very long shot! There won't be sequels!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters! I have no money so don't sue me!

Warning: LxRaito. Homosexuality. Rated M for sexual content, possible non-con, vampirism, language, abduction, and mentions of intercourse with a minor.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Seventeen years old Yagami Raito let the night air whip passed him as he circled on his usual jogging route. True it was far later than he'd ever run before but his new sweats could handle the cooler temperature. Besides he just really needed to get out and his sister, Sayu, was beginning to drive him a little crazy. No it wasn't her, it was the boredom.

Nothing exciting ever happened in his life. It was all just school, cram school, home, homework (his and Sayu's) and jogging. Very boring! His life seemed just so empty. Hell the only reason why he even had jogging in it was to keep fit. Tennis had done it before but when no one could challenge him it seemed so pointless.

He checked his watch, fifteen till eleven. So close to home now if he kept his pace he'd be there in five minutes. That would probably make his mother happy. She hadn't liked him 'running around after dark instead of studying.' He wondered if she even cared about anything other than his grades, at least as far as her regards to him went. He wasn't sure his father wasn't the same. The man only coming to him when the police were really stuck on the case.

He sighed as he turned the last corner to his house. Jogging hadn't helped him clear his mind at all, though the night peacefulness was nice. So distracted by his displeasure, he barely noticed the shadowy figure standing in front of his house. The street lamp wasn't directly above the stranger so it was hard to see a bit more then the slouching out line of a person.

Raito stopped and watched the weirdo; with pants and bad posture it was probably a guy. A guy who seemed to be watching his house very intently. A spike a fear entered him, was that guy here for his mother or Sayu? As he watched longer he could see small details begin to form. This guy with dark, wild hair was staring up at _his_ room.

Mentally Raito cursed Amane Misa. She was a girl that used to go to his school the two years before. Ever since the now model did a one-day visit back to school everyone at his campus thought he was gay. Damn it! So he turned her down, that didn't make him gay! She wasn't that cute but she was stupid! He still couldn't believe she graduated without giving a teacher or few a lap dances.

Yet his rejection of her made the whole school talk about how he never dated any girls. That he never dated any guys either didn't bother them. They all thought he'd kept it quiet. They just didn't believe him when he said he wasn't interested in anybody, guy or girl. He didn't know why but he just wasn't.

Raito internally swore if that guy was here to give him a love note or ask him out on a date he would punch him! He dealt with enough of that crap at school now he didn't need it here at home.

The auburn haired teen walked closer to his home, the freak so super focused, didn't notice him. This was just foolish. He called out. "Hey guy? What are you doing staring at that house?"

Slowly the stranger seemed to turn his head to look at him. Raito couldn't see his face but he felt a sudden dread fill him. The male walked closer, movements strangely graceful for all of his bad posture. When he entered the lamplight jet-black bangs hid his eyes but inhumanly pale skin, a long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jean were revealed.

A long bony-fingered hand came up to his mouth, thumb resting on a pale, bottom lip.

Raito scowled and pushed back his irrational fear. So what if his instincts were telling him to run inside, there was really nothing to run from. He judged they were around the same height and age, but the guy looked skinny. "Do I need to repeat the question?" he demanded, annoyed by this point.

Thin lips twitched. "Yagami Raito does not need to ask again. I was merely looking."

The voice was low and slow, but it set a shiver down his spine and tickled his ears. He knew his name. _Great_. Love note should come soon now. "You know my name. Care to share yours?"

The other ignored his question. "My Raito-Kun is not following his typical schedule. He ought to be in his room now." He titled his head in the room's direction.

Raito stiffened. This was why his gut was telling him to run, this guy was a stalker! _His Raito-Kun_ indeed! Once he got inside he would tell his father; at school was one thing but this was crossing the boundaries. He smiled pleasantly. "You're right. I'll be going now." Raito moved to take a step but the stalker in front of him before his foot hit the ground.

The guy stood up straighter, they were face to face, and bangs still covered his eyes.

"However," the stalker started.

Cold breath brushed Raito's skin, drawing attention to the mouth in front of him.

"You must stay a while…" he continued.

Raito gasped when he saw incredibly sharp fangs in an oral cavity that seem to have nothing but pointy teeth.

"…since you are with me." He finished tilting his head. The bangs were no longer in the way, exposing his dark orbs.

Those eyes… those depth of space, black-hole eyes, seemed to swallow Raito whole and all he could see was darkness. Darkness that filled his very being. He went limp and distantly he could feel slender but strong arms wrap around his waist.

The man looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms, beautiful unconscious boy. "My Raito-Kun…" he whispered and smiled. //Watari.\\\ he mentally called out. //I have him. Bring the car around.\\\

The thought that it was a bit soon came back him.

//He has actually deviated from his routine.\\\

The old man's surprise met him.

//Besides I need him now.\\\

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Raito gently return to consciousness. The smell of coffee, sugar and something else assaulted his nose. He could feel himself lying down on something soft. Slowly he opened his eyes to a foreign candle lit room. Raito tried to look around but discovered three things first. One, the side of his neck hurt like hell! Two, his arms were pinned above him by what felt like metal handcuffs. Three, he was very much lacking his shirt, shoes and socks.

A ball of dread, worse then before formed in the pit of his stomach. He was in a black walled room that had long black curtains flowing from a black ceiling to a black carpet and no visible exit door. He was on a large black bed without sheets that had a black table, black wooden chairs in front of it and a small black night table to the side of it. Black, black, blacK, blaCK, blACK, bLACK, BLACK! Even the freaking candles all over the room were black!

Raito decided he was sleeping; shut his eyes and demand to wake up! Still some part of him knew this was real because he would never dream about anything like this.

A low chuckle a companied a man coming from behind a curtain. It was his stalker! Panic flooded into him yet he clamped down on it! He brought his legs up to himself and scooted backwards until he hit the headboard. In his calmest voice he pressed, "I ask that you release me now and return my clothes to me."

No response.

Hair wasn't covering his eyes now and they stared blankly into his own, just watching him. Raito gazed back at him meeting his eyes, not backing down though they made him want to squirm like a child. Maybe he could make a deal with this guy. In his most rational voice; "My father is the chief of police. Yagami Soichiro. I'm sure he is looking for me now and it's only a matter of time before he comes to get me. If you release me now I won't press charges."

This brought a smirk to his stalkers face. "I know who your sire is. Even with the exceedingly low possibility he finds you here there is little he can do. You are mine after all."

Raito had to keep himself from flinching at that. That whole 'my' and 'mine' thing really crept him out. "What do you mean 'there is little he can do'?" He had to keep this guy talking and buy himself time.

"My Raito-Kun's sire does not have the means necessary to stop me." He said and smiled.

Raito didn't register the words; instead he was looking at that mouth again. It had what looked like blood on the lips and pearly white teeth. Blood… that had been the smell he hadn't recognized. Probably his blood if the pain in his neck was any indication. He doubted teeth that sharp would have a problem sinking through flesh.

As if reading his mind the stalker licked his lips, wiping them clean. "My Raito-Kun is too beautiful for his own good and so exceptionally scrumptious."

Still somewhat in disbelief he blurted out, "You really bit me."

The wild haired man laughed. "Naturally. I was hungry." His creepy laughter died down. "In fact I am hungry once more."

Raito panicked a bit when the other came closer. "I'm sure there are other things to eat. Healthier things to! More satisfying than blood."

His stalker stopped and shook his head, "Perhaps for others," He started again, "although for a vampire such as myself nothing is superior. Yet your human sweets come close."

"Vampire?!" Raito squeaked. Shit! Not only was the man a kidnapping stalker, but he was crazy as well! With those fangs it was easy to see how the other had deluded himself. Ack! He was still coming closer. His lunatic stalker was at the bed now and climbing on. "Please don't come any closer."

The pale man paused. "My Raito-Kun is fearful of me? Perhaps I should kiss you and awaken your familiarity with me?"

Raito purposefully ignored the questions. "If you let me go now we can pretend like this never happened. I'll go straight home. No police involved." He saw the other frown. "I'll tell my parents I just wanted to stay out late." The frown stayed. "We can even go out on a real date, at night of course." He lied.

The lunatic continued frowning for a moment before swiftly grabbing his ankles and pulling them down. Stretching out the auburn haired teen in the process.

The half-naked boy was about to shout when the movement stopped and a very pleasurable sensation began.

"If my Raito-Kun is afraid of me then it is essential to make him unafraid." He stated as he continued massaging the bound boy's feet. "This will due for now as you are still insecure about receiving my kiss."

Raito stared at his stalker. This guy was too weird; did he have a foot fetish? He wanted to pull away and curl his legs back up but he didn't move. It would be unwise to upset his capturer.

"Please try to relax my Raito-Kun." The wild haired male asked without losing focus on his task.

The Yagami youth tried to relax and keep his cool but it was difficult to do so while kidnapped, tied to a bed, half-nude and getting massaged by a crazy person with cold hands. Thankfully the other wasn't looking at his chest.

Said cold hands stopped for a moment and pulled off the white shirt.

Raito tensed up. Now the man was only wearing his baggy pants!

"Here," he said and put the shirt over the boy's chest. "And my hands would not be cold if my Raito-Kun would let me feed." He set his hands to work again. "If you will notice now I am much improved than before."

The now covered male looked at his stalker to humor him as he tried to relax again. Maybe it was the candlelight but the other was looking better. He was not nearly as skinny or withered and a more natural pale color than before.

"And it is not the candlelight." the kidnapper said.

Raito almost scowled, this man could read him well. He must have been watching him for a while if could tell where so many others couldn't.

"I have been watching my Raito-Kun since he was eight, unsurprisingly I can follow your thoughts."

He had nothing to say to that. Being delusional was a part of being crazy.

"I am a vampire not a nut case." He stated before releasing his captive's feet.

Raito actually scowled at that. Okay, crazy and mind reader.

The man looked back at his Raito-Kun. "You should not make such a face, it mars your beauty." The scowl stayed; stubborn was this boy's middle name. "Very well then, I will make you believe me. Let me kiss you and you'll know."

The brunet backed up a bit. "Do I have a choice in the matter?"

Outer space black eyes watched his Raito-Kun. This was taking too long. He wanted his lover now. "I'll will strike a deal with you; if you like."

Hope sprang into Raito, but still he was cautious. If the mad man wanted something like a human sacrifice it won't help him any. "What kind of deal?"

"I would not want a human sacrifice!" he exclaimed sounding slightly miffed.

"Stop reading my mind!" That was damn annoying!

"My Raito-Kun is still so bossy." he signed and brought a thumb to his lip again.

The Yagami youth was tempted to argue but really what was the point of doing so with the insane?

"My deal is; I kiss you with you wanting me to kiss you. Then I give you the option of leaving, though I know you will prefer to stay." He announced smugly.

Raito gave him a flat look. The psycho wasn't lacking any confidence.

He noticed his Raito-Kun was more comfortable of his presents but he wondered if it would last once he was between such glorious thighs.

More hope rose into chocolate orbs. "If all you want is a kiss we could have stayed at my place." He said winningly.

The thumb left pale lips. "No. I want more than a kiss, I want my lover back, my Raito-Kun." A hand at the other's side started up, rubbing gently. "I want to make love to my human."

The auburn haired boy had to stop himself from shaking, he had thought as much. His little amount of hope died. This guy wanted his virginity.

The mind reader shook his head. "Never said that."

"But you just said…"

The pale man scoffed. "My Raito-Kun has been less than virginal since he was fourteen."

Raito gaped at him. That liar! "I am so a vir-"

"Do we have a deal?" he interrupted. He was eager to get into the non-virgin's pants.

"Not yet!" Raito was not about to be rushed into this! His ass was on the line, literally! "Patience is your strong suit isn't it," he said sarcastically.

The kidnapper returned his Raito-Kun's flat look. Oh why where those sweet lips torturing him into waiting. They had so much better, more pleasurable uses. "I'll keep you until you want to kiss me."

Ah, such was the logic of the mad, the bound teen thought. "Then I want you to kiss me now." In the blink of an eye his stalker was on top of him, pressing the length of his body to him; the white shirt had disappeared. His chest to the other's cool chest while cold arms encircled his back and waist. His own heart thundered in his rib cage.

The black haired male turned to his Raito-Kun's ear. "It has been too long." With no distance between them it was too much.

Before Raito could do anything the pale man shifted again and had legs between his own. The guy on top of him moaned and every muscle in his body clenched at the sound.

"I believed I could wait however it has been so long." He honestly had not thought it would get this far but now it was too much to resist. "I have spent many nights without you, my Raito-Kun." He licked the shell of the ear.

HOLY FUCK! He was in trouble now!

"Fuck is right and certainly in my Raito-Kun's holy." He said crudely and chuckled.

Mentally he had to keep from damning the mind reader, especially when he could felt the bulge in the other's pants press against his uninterested groin. A very small part of him was gibbering hysterically but he would be damned if he let it show! He was Yagami Raito; not some little browbeaten victim! "Let's just get it over with." He said icily, through his own teeth as if baring them.

Not waiting any longer the pale man set his cold lips on to warm salmon ones. The other tried to move away as he attempted to deepen it; long fingered hands ran through auburn tresses, holding the adolescent still. But his Raito-Kun seemed determined to keep it a closed mouth kiss. Losing patience he nipped a pink lip, diving in as they opened in surprise. He didn't stop to relish in the sweet taste of his human, just stabbed his tongue on his own fang. A few drops of his own blood leaked out before the wound closed.

Raito immediately noticed the blood but didn't even have time to worry about catching anything nasty/deadly from the other before strange pictures exploded in his mind. So many memories were flooding him. All these actions, feeling, sounds, sights and sensations! Oh the sensations! He hardly noticed the cool mouth leaving his as he screamed, "L!"

When he was eight he ran away from the crowds of a fair grounds. He fell and scrapped his knee in a dark allele behind a building. A tall, pale man had come from the shadows and licked his wound clean. That had been the start of their strange relationship.

He would see his friend on the first night of every month. They would spend hours just talking and being silly at least until he turned fourteen.

At fourteen his feelings of friendship had changed to something more. It took him almost all of his fourteenth year to convince the immortal but as always L denied him nothing.

At first it had only been once, then the next year it was twice, and last year it had moved to eight times. At seventeen, their sexual encounters had moved to being weekly until four months ago. When he had asked to stay forever with the nightwalker and for the first time L said no and meant it. Meant it so much the bastard had sealed his memories away….

The pissed off mortal lunged for the 150 year old only to be held back by the handcuffs. "L you bastard when I get my hands on you I'm going to punch out each and every pointy tooth you have!" he shouted.

The vampire pulled away to sit on his human's bucking thighs. A dopey smile graced his face as he greeted. "Hello my Raito-Kun!"

The boy thought his vision went red for a second. "Don't you 'my Raito-Kun' me! I swear when I am through with you, you'll look even more suited for being in a horror film!" he snarled, anger building by the second.

//Ouch. My Raito-Kun has become cruel in my absence.\\\ he projected. That really had stung; the adolescent still knew his weak spots. Still it was nice to see recognition and fire in those chocolate eyes.

Not surprised by the telecommunication in the least the teen went on, "And why the hell should I be nice to you, you old ghoul? You dumped me remember? You bastard bloodsucker!" He hissed with all his fury and focused only on it. He wouldn't let the undead bastard know how hurt he was.

//It was never my intent to completely 'dump' you my Raito-Kun. I had hoped it was only temporary.\\\ L explained but only got a dry thought of 'Yeah Right' sent back at him. He hadn't thought his human would be this furious. Actually he had kind of hoped to skip this part and move straight for the make up sex. //I just needed time to convince my superiors to let me keep you.\\\

Indignation flooded the already indignant youth. "Keep me? Keep me?! I'm not some pet! I'm not some damn dog for your damn company!"

//Yes I agree my Raito-Kun is not my bit-\\\

"Don't even go there or I'll cripple you where it hurts to grow back!" he promised.

Somehow, even with the boy bound L feared for his genitals. Switching tactics he tried, talking, "I thought you would be happy to know we can be together."

The teen looked away. "What makes you think I even want to be with you now? Hm? I know today's date. You ignored me for four months L."

The vampire knew he should be humble; should beg and plead his human back to him but it just wasn't his style. He smirked. "Because I know my Raito-Kun. He misses me. I am his first and his only."

Finally for the first time that night he had reason to grin. "I haven't missed you." He stated honestly. "I can't miss what I don't remember. Besides you might not be my only."

A pale back went stiff and he watched the suddenly canny brown eyes with care. "I have not ignored you. I watched you nearly every night. I know you haven't a lover."

However nice it was to know that the immortal had not abandoned him, he still let a vicious smile bloom over his normally sweet lips. "Yet! I have my options. I've become quite popular at my school. Just yesterday Mikami-_Kun_ gave me a love note and asked me out on a date." He waited while his ex read his mind, to confirm his statement.

"Who is this wretched Mikami!" The immortal hissed and pitch black orbs narrowed, all amusement and pretense gone. This boy was his lover damn it and no one else's. He was L and he didn't share! "And what is he doing giving you letters and asking you out?"

As best he could with the cuffs on he shrugged. "Mikami-Kun is doing what he can to get into my pants and I may let him." He taunted.

Endlessly dark eyes bore into those below him. "You would let some peon touch you?" he started. "Touch this body and discover its secrets." Chilly hands carefully ran up and down the planes of his mortal's torso in a hundred quick strokes that felt like one ridiculously smooth caress. He paid no attention to the moan and continued, "You would let another fumble, grope and play blindly at this instrument I have mastered?"

In response, many insults popped up like; "Who said you mastered anything, not yours to touch S.O.B., so what if I have to teach them you stunk at first too," and etc.; however, all that his mind screamed was no.

No matter what his Raito-Kun said aloud his mind answered no. He read him and that was enough. L climbed over his prey, pushing his face to the slender, vulnerable neck. He could feel it tense below his lips but that did not stop him from dragging his fangs all along his third favorite body part.

Raito could feel his adrenaline start to pump as the knife sharp canines left tiny, burning, too-shallow-to-bleed scratches all over his throat. His skin was on fire, a slow burning, pain-tinted pleasurable-fire. Then the monster started to run that frosty, wet tongue over it, bringing a whole new level of sensation. Stinging mixed with soothing cold that tingled sensually. He as already half hard and his hormones were strongly encouraging him to just have sex but his dignity roared, not letting him. "Get off me you bastard!" he growled.

Mildly shocked the vampiric one paused. //But you adore this. You adore it when I do this to your neck. Already your heartbeat is elevated, you smell aroused and your pupils are dilated.\\\

Not in any position to disagree but sure as hell not ready to agree the teen just glared and changed the subject. "If you're so horny go fuck Near! He would never turn you down. Or if you want human go do Mello, his fourteen now right? Just have some chocolate with you and he'll agree."

The smirk returned! The nightwalker ignored the dig at the 14 years old thing and he teased, "Is my Raito-Kun jealous?"

The adolescent's left eye twitched but he heatedly stated one name. "Mikami-Kun."

The smirk died! The immortal felt his own eye twitch. Touché. "They will not do." Internally he knew they would never suffice but he wasn't about to tell his human that.

"Then have Watari-San find you someone else!" he tried and nearly squeaked when the long fingers commenced massaging his hips and the sides of his waste.

He disregarded that comment all together. For one thing other humans won't do and for another he would never ask his old human servant to do that. No Watari was for errands and his sweets. Besides this was a game and he always won at games. His Raito-Kun couldn't deny him, he just had to show him that. Quickly he cut off communication and set to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- M Rated Warning! First Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The wild haired man leaned down to lavish and suck the flushed collarbone, before moving lower. His mortal's panting only spurring him on. Seamlessly he followed the breastbone along its path down the center of the human's rib cage. Reaching the end he shifted to the base of the right pectoral, with his tongue, he worked slowly around in an ever-tightening spiral, coming ever closer to his nipple. He licked it boldly, and felt the body beneath him start. Then, carefully, he began to flick his tongue around it, growing slightly more urgent. When the little nub was hard enough to cut ice he moved to do the same to the other side and lifted his claw like nails to teasingly scrape the pert tip.

Raito bit lips to keep from letting any further sound out. He could not believe this bastard was doing this to him. The immoral immortal was hitting all his weakest spots exactly how he liked them. His neck, his hips and his nipples, next would be-Oh! His ex was tongue fucking his belly button while grabbing his rear through his pants. It took all his will not to whine when the strong hands kneaded his cheeks. How dare L do this to him!

He felt his rage growing equal to his arousal.

A poignant smugness took over L's orbs. He knew his Raito-Kun wouldn't be able to resist. That was a full, soon to be blown, boner in his pants now. The boy was two licks away from begging for it; he could tell from the teen's body heat. The auburn haired child was always warm, especially compared to himself, but he only got this hot when he was absolutely impassioned. The pale male got off his human to take off his pants and retrieve a bottle from the bedside table.

He sucked in a big breath when he felt the coolness of the vampire leave him. Distantly he heard the rustle of clothes and a sliding of the wood drawer next to their bed. Their bed… This had always been their comfy bed, their weird little room… At least until a few months ago... It was theirs but would it be theirs again? On these terms? Blood beat and churned in his ears even as his heart clenched. He turned away.

When the nightwalker looked back his Raito-Kun was curled on his side and facing away from him. Inky eyes admired both the boy's stubbornness and the gentle curves the adolescent refused to admit he had. Effortlessly he spooned himself to the warm body, soaking in the heat and the flinch he caused. He darted out his hand around to the teen's front, undid the pant button and the zipper before the buck of warm hips tore his mitt away. Not to be snubbed he moved on to the back of the flushed neck and began to lap at the spines of the bones, methodically trekking south.

The seventeen-year-old felt his heart ache and his member harden with each swipe. He hid his face in the pillow below him; the bastard hadn't done this in so long… Now the undead was working his evil way down his spine to the small of his back. The brunet tensed as his pants and underwear were pulled off so the licking could reach the swell of his bottom. Then chilly thumbs chose to follow the same path; pressing deliciously into the muscles along his vertebrae and smearing the cold saliva.

The bloodsucker was severally tempted to just prep and do the boy side ways but he really wanted, no needed to see his Raito-Kun's face when he climaxed. With more effort than he would have thought he needed, he turned the brunet back on his back but his Raito-Kun looked away and slapped his legs shut! Great.

The teen glared at the arrogant bastard, silently enraged. He was not a plaything! He wasn't some whore that had to spread them! So his ex had no right in hell treating him like one! Did the intelligent moron think he would just forgive everything if they fucked? NO! Not when L had blanked his memory and dumped him right after he finally got the guts to say 'I love you L.' He swore L would pay for this, finding a wooden stake and some holy water was looking pretty good right now.

Instead of going for the lovely, alluring thighs he went for the heated erection. Dipping low he began to palm the stiff member, squeezing the length and rubbing the underside. When his mortal began to let out little muffled sounds he turned it up a notch and took the swollen head in his mouth. As he started to suck, creating a vacuum and taking more in with each bob of his head, the warm thighs unconsciously parted. Ah, perfect. All was going to plan. Without releasing the teen's cock he pulled the legs apart and settled between them. Swiftly he brought a lubed hand to his human's perineum and massaged the little spot.

That was it! "No!" he moaned. That was Raito's limit! "No!" he moaned again. His dick was throbbing with each wet, cool, pull of the bastard's mouth and the pleasure from the pressing hand wasn't helping! "No!" he repeated. He never knew pleasure could hurt so badly! This was a betrayal! A betrayal of all their sweet times together, of all their pleasurable past experiences! L had never forced himself on him like this! L always asked for his consent! L never before used his power or connections to force him into submission. "Stop this now!" he groaned. "I don't want you any more!"

L didn't look up and kept his focus. "You'll miss me here." He breathed, now rubbing and spreading the lube to his Raito-Kun's puckered hole. He pushed a finger in, discounting the gasp it made but stopping at the second knuckle. With deliberate slowness he pulled the digit out and pushed it back in, starting up a rhythm.

His rage doubled at this arrogant prick; however, it helped kill some of his arousal. "So I'll buy a vibrator!" he answered once he got his own breath, "Stop that and leave my ass alone. Leave me alone!"

The vampire halted. Leave his Raito-Kun alone? The very idea hurt on a level he was not comfortable admitting to. Hadn't the boy said he loved him? And now he was to be replaced by a freaking toy or a wretched, horny, teenaged boy named Mikami? Despair crept into him, the kind that made him want to go lie in the sun. Didn't his human know he was his? Only his! He just had to prove it. With little patience he worked his fingers into his favorite body part and grazed his teeth over the hard rod.

Those damn fingers! They were so long and three of them were scissoring, bending, thrusting and twisting around inside him. He was torn by how badly he wanted to both wriggle closer, pushing the digits further against his sweet spot and wriggle away from his torment. HHYis heart would not let the former and L would not let the latter. He wanted to curse the nightwalker so badly but could only make out heavy pants as frosty fingers applied delicious pressure against his prostate. Mentally he cursed his eight-year-old self for ever setting foot in that allele and damned himself now when an unfamiliar but recognizable sting hit his eyes.

Yes his mortal was close. He pulled his hands away and put the gel on his own dripping woody. He pulled limp legs over his shoulders but paused. For the first time he noticed the smell of salt. Not seamen salt, not sweat salt but saline salt. He looked at his human's face for the first time since the adolescent had turned away from him and was thunderstruck when he saw the hurt radiating in suspiciously shiny eyes. His Raito-Kun never cried but this was as close to it as he had ever seen him.

When the hand left his entrance and the mouth his manhood it was like being dunked in ice water. Raito wasn't aroused in the slightest but there was little he could do about it. It wasn't like he could physically stop L, even if his hands were free. He met the frozen stare and asked, "You would really rape me? Me who you call 'my Raito-Kun,' me who you say you want to 'make love' too? You would rape me L?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End First Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Never in his very long life span had the immortal lost his boner so fast. But it went unnoticed, as did the smooth knees dropping from his shoulders. His little human thought this was rape? No that was so wrong but looking at it differently and not from their old games they used to play he couldn't really argue. "My Raito-Kun doesn't want me?" he said hollowly.

The auburn haired youth nodded. "Not like this I don't." he stated as calmly as he could, not letting the tremendous relief he felt when he saw the lukewarm member deflate affect him.

Confidence inched its away back to him and he stated, "Then you still want me in someway."

The human saw the dopey grin that was about to form, it was that solitary thing that stopped him from immediately saying yes. Oh no, he would not crawl back to his ex. If he did not only would his self-esteem be in tatters but the prick would think he did nothing wrong! He would not let the bastard get away with this! A diamonded edged look came into usually doe brown eyes as he hissed, "Cut the crap L, if you want me back this isn't the way how to do it. You know what you have to do."

Fuck! His Raito-Kun wanted him to be emotional and talk about feelings! Gak! His stomach rolled to the side at the idea and he almost hurled at the thought. "Surely there is some other-" he tried but stopped when the teen's Icy Glare of Doom was shot at him. Oh damn it! "I'm s-sor-sorry I took away your memories." Glared continued. "I'm sorry I left you like that." Yuck! That left a horrible taste in his mouth! Blah! He needed sweets or blood and needed them now! He dove for the warm hip and bit down.

Raito let out a soft moan but let the blood feeder take a few gulps. He would have a bruise there later but he was more concerned about having a lover later too. An 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to cut it; no matter how bitter it made his still ex's taste-buds. He waited until L had licked him clean and backed up. "And?" he prompted.

More?! His demanding little mortal wanted more? "And I'll make it up to you many times over?" He said, a hint of hope popping into his monotone.

The Yagami youth nodded. "Yes you will. And?" he prompted again.

Fucking Damn It! The brat actually wanted him to say it! Ahh! Subtly the wild haired immortal ran his fingers over the bite scare on the inside of the left thigh, near the waking groin. It had been there since their first time when the boy was 14. "I could make it very good for you if you want to come back. You were very comfortable with me the night we made this scar, comfortable indeed."

The bound boy shot the other his ultimate glare; Frozen Glare of Death! And was pleased when it cause a small finch. "Heaven will burn in Hell before I agree to come back to a line like that!"

The now warmer undead put his thumb to his lips. "That's new. Where did my Raito-Kun pick that up?"

"You're stalling and I'm still not 'Your Raito-Kun,' so don't call me that."

The thumb went away. Mentally L sighed. He did miss the teen. Missed talking to him, teasing him, cuddling and working with the adolescent. Even his hormones were begging him to give in. He had his human naked, chained, prepped and almost willing, if only he would just express the words. The kid had him by the balls. //Yagami Raito I-\\\

"Out loud."

He nearly scowled at him, that bossy little... Fine if he was going to do this he would do it right. "Yagami Raito I love you too. No other in the world will do at all. I missed you. Your extended absence sucked. I want you. Spend eternity with me as my mate. I need you. If you come back to me I'll never let you go again." There he said it and said it all. He hoped he never had to do that or anything like it ever again. Gak! Mushy stuff!

Raito stared up at his lover, his mate, his match. Honestly he wasn't expecting so much from the nightwalker. Normally it was easier to squeeze blood from stone than emotion out of L. He would have settled for 'I love you so came back' so he was more than a little dumbfounded at the moment. "What?"

L out right glared down at his love, losing his laissez-faire mask. "I'm not saying it again!" He let a note of warning come into his voice. He had already lost his cool quite enough for one night. He was getting grumpy now. "Can we have sex now?"

The mortal chuckled but nodded. He hadn't been asking for a repeat performance, it had just sort of slipped out. His lover would never change and would always be a horn dog.

//But you like that about me.\\\ quipped the telepath.

"Yes," the adolescent agreed. "Now if you would undo these cuffs…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- M Rated Warning! Second Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lusty grin spread over razor sharp fangs. //I was thinking about leaving them in place.\\\ He got the world 'Kinky' sent back to him in reply. L wasted no time, that was as good as a yes to him and he dove on his love's lips. Saccharinely sweet raspberry flesh kissed back and a their tongues met to dance. Oh he had missed kissing however there was something he missed even more. Long fingers hooked under spread knees, bringing them up and over his shoulders once more. With both hands on warm hips he positioned himself, letting the head of his hard on touched the prepped orifice.

Just as he was about to push in he paused to look at his Raito-Kun. Genuine affection glowed from doe drown eyes and inspired a torturously pleasurable need in him. More than anything he had missed that look in his lover's eyes. Neither of them were really that touchy-feely-showy-mushy-shit, but L could admit to himself that he treasured it when the chocolate gaze had that look in it.

The auburn haired male is watching the vampire watch him. L's got that 'you're-the-most-amazing/fascinating-thing-I've-ever-seen-and-I-can't-quite-believe-I'm-seeing-it' look in his face. As great as that is, _he_ is horny now and doesn't feel like waiting for whatever epiphany is going through the immortal's head. That being, he pushes back on the other head and half gasps half groans when L is pushing in and not stopping. Is the vampiric one somehow larger, he can't help but wonder as his love sinks into him in one slow stroke. The slippery feel of the gel, the burning of the stretch and the barely warm temp to the erection in him just may overload his mind. And the other hasn't even hit his prostate yet!

A low guttural groan resonated out of L's throat as he was enveloped in an excruciatingly tight, burning hot embrace. He couldn't decide if he was in heaven or hell and he was okay with it. It had undeniably been too long and his love was so deliciously tight. He was sure the boy brought new definition to the term 'tight-ass.' Fuck! The only time he remembered his Raito-Kun being such a squeeze was when the boy was a virgin. He was certain that was just a memory lapse and tried to ignore the constriction on his penis so as not to start too soon. Even if he could pretend it wasn't there, there was nothing he could do about the agonizingly hot difference in their temperatures. L swore he was kinkier than he let on.

Raito finally got himself adjusted to the penetration and rocked back a bit. He moaned when the erection was leisurely pulled almost completely out of him, stroking his inside and the ringed pucker, then cried out as it slammed back in, ramming his sweet spot with great familiarity. More sounds were torn out of him as his lover began to piston in and out of him.

Virgin tight or not the vampire continued roughly and forcefully plunging in. His slender but inhumanly strong hips allowed him to repeatedly shove and beat at his love's prostate. Gaining groans and grunts as he went. It wasn't enough though. When he said his Raito-Kun was an instrument he meant it. One hand left its station and gripped the weeping member making a keening whine burst out of salmon colored lips. A sigh came out when he establish a steady pumping pace and match the rhythm of his thrusts.

Raito had no control over the variety of sounds he was making but as long as L kept diving into him he didn't care. Again and again the nightwalker drove in while a palm worked his manhood. At this rate he wouldn't last much more however he could tell by the undead's frantic pace and the loudness of their slapping flesh that their climax was close. He let out a shout when L bucked with particular force and sprung his orgasm on him. For a split second every muscle in his body clenched and he heard a hiss. His walls had likely clamped down on the immortal. He whimpered when he felt a small flood of liquid fill him. Apparently he had triggered the other's completion as well.

Space black orbs shared a look of delectable elation with those below his. With great care he lowered the lovely legs back to the mattress but did not pull out. Without even needing to be asked he reached up to the handcuffs. Not wanting to bother with keys he grabbed the metal chain and squeezed, snapping the links and breaking the chain. Gently he rubbed and massaged circulation back into his mate's arms.

Once the tingling had stopped the youth ran his fingers through the coarse midnight hair and over the temporarily sedated pale features. After a few minutes he let his digits run down to the neck, torso, back and arms. He wasn't really re-familiarizing himself with the vampire's body, he already knew it too well to ever really forget the feel of it. This was more like a ritual he did more often times than not. In their post-orgasmic bliss, while L was still in him waiting for another round and while he let his hands brush all of L he could reach, they would bask in the intimacy of their connection. To Raito these moments after sex somehow felt more intimate and deeper than the act itself.

When his mate's fingers left him, the older male softly laid down on him, not caring about the spunk now squished between their stomachs. There would be another bout soon enough and that's what showers were for. Briefly he thought about taking a bath instead and having his Raito-Kun ride him cowgirl style; his not needing to breathe came in handy sometimes. He dismissed the idea for now and wrapped his chilly arms around his mortal, one hand on the narrow waste another under the back.

The adolescent swung an arm over his vampire's neck and let his mind drift. Mostly he thought of L's confession. Truly it was more than he'd ever dared to desire from the semi-stoic male. The nightwalker could be goofy and silly from dusk until dawn but on something emotionally serious… Raito knew he would keep the words with him forever, as sappy as it sounded. His attention was brought back when the member inside of him twitched and hardened, alighting a pleasant burning stretch of his passage. He moaned as it became fully erect and pushed on his sweet spot.

The undying being let a comfortable smug smirk emerge at the moan and the twitch of the cock trapped under him. He started to shallowly thrust into the willing body below him, keeping the rate relaxed. The dark head moved to the crook of his mate's neck to the scabbed bite and instigated a series of long licks. By the sixth pass the wound was open again a lightly trickling his red treat, which he lapped eagerly, not missing a drop.

Raito gasped at the sensation, it always felt so good when the older male did this. He spread his thighs then hefted them up to encircle the thrusting hips. A strangled groan forced its way out at the deeper penetration and the creamy feel to it all. A rocking rhythm was set up to the bloodsucker's impaling motions. Not to be out done the teen went for the pale ear, clasping the lobe with his teeth whilst his hands moved to a pair of frosty nipples. He enjoyed the harmless growl he stimulated and made one of his own when L started to nip every bit of skin he could reach.

As nice as the fondling his ear was getting was he was ready to step it up. He pulled back and positioned the human hands on their own wet hot flesh. His Raito-Kun gave him a puzzled look before he complied and began to masturbate.

The chocolate-orbed boy wondered where this was going. Though his lover always got a kick out of watching him do this, he'd never asked this of him as they were joined. Obviously this wasn't the only thing on his agenda.

Pale fingers wrapped around the backs of hips, lifting the pert rear a few inches off the bed. Planting his knees into the bed he began to pound into his Raito-Kun in earnest, driving the teen into the mattress. His slamming into the body caused it to start to sing a song of throaty cries, sighs, pants and his name. Fuck yeah! It felt damn great to hear his mate's breathless voice shouting his name and on one else's!

Though his erection lay in his hands it was mostly forgotten by the vampiric assault on his little orgasm button. His love was absolutely smash into his prostate and causing his world to reduce to L, the gland inside him and a near unbearable amount of pleasure.

L looked down at his mate's angelic face that still managed to look insufferably pure whilst being wrapped in sinful quantities of bliss. Sexed up, erotic, lust filled eyes were watching him back, and though the cheeks were flushed, they held his gaze unabashedly. Then his mortal came, clamping down dreadfully yet wondrously on his cock. His love's flawless beauty contorted into something exalted as the boy hit climax. To the vampire there was nothing more exquisite in the universe then his Raito-Kun. Telepathically he called out his name.

Slowly his nerves came back from the edge of ecstasy, his back un-arched and his toes uncurled. He sagged onto the cool bed below him and embraced the cool body above him. The stayed like that until his breathing evened out and the nightwalker withdrew. Raito didn't know which feeling was more disturbing; his cum between the both of them or L's cum leaking out between his bum cheeks. He needed a shower! ...As soon as he had enough energy to move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Second Sexual Scene -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The older male chuckled as he read his Raito-Kun's thoughts.

Coffee colored eyes regained their usual alertness before they glared at their lover. "I don't see why you're laughing. You still haven't made it up to me for your stunt. And don't think sex will do it!"

Damn he was hoping his human wouldn't remember. He had a feeling his mortal wouldn't be merciful. Trying to avoid it for as long as possible he said, "After your 19th birthday will have all the time in the world to discuss that."

Raito silently took in the information and agreed to all it implied but went on as if the vampire hadn't spoken. "I want you to set aside time for us to have regular night tennis matches and chess games."

The wild haired immortal did not show his surprise at the shockingly lenient request. "It would cut into my case work time but it can be arranged."

An all too sweet smile blossomed on pink lips. "Oh no it won't. Not in the slightest."

Oh shit, he knew that smile. It was never a good sign. The other shoe was about to drop and he really hate to ask but… "And how do you see that being possible?"

The smile reach lethal levels of sweet that even his lover wouldn't touch. "Because you're going to give me a one fourth of your cases and allow me to assist on one third of your remaining cases."

L felt his eye twitch. "Aside from the fact that my superiors surely disagree to that, it would not make up for the time." He tried to skirt the issue. It would be a harder agreement to win if he had to take on the kid directly.

"Oh I think you misunderstand," Raito started making his voice equally saccharine, "it will be a fourth and a third of all your total cases as L, Erald Coil and Danuve. That should more then make up the difference."

Oh this was horrendously bad. The pale male got off his Raito-Kun to sit beside him. "My superiors will-"

"I'm sure they'll come around once I offer to do a number of cases that don't catch your interest." He paused. "That really is somewhat shameful of you."

Keeping his voice monotone he stated, "I will not agree to this. Yes I made an error but cases I take I personally see to and-" He was cut off by a slap of legs slamming shut. His Raito-Kun was being very serious if he was resorting to such obvious implication. Damn but the kid liked to have him by the balls. What's more is he could easily see his employers taking a quick and strong liking to the charming, deceivingly angelic boy. The nightwalker had a sudden severe headache. He needed blood or his sweets and seeing as he rather wanted to kick his little love, he would settle for sweets.

When he received no further argument for the moment, and he knew there would be more later, Raito moved to get up. He was stopped by long fingers pinching, in their strange way, the metal cuff still on his wrist. He merely raised an eyebrow at the action.

Thoughts of sweets temporarily pushed away he telepathed to his mortal. //If you are going to the bathroom might I suggest a bath instead of your usual shower.\\\

"That depends, will you be joining me?" an honestly sweet smile graced his face now.

L didn't comment, just got up to follow his mate; blacker than black eyes glued to the firm, pert rear. A smug smirk formed. He decided, as long has his love would be the proverbial pain in his ass he would be his lover's literal pain in the ass.

END! Finally end!

-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Death Note needed a vampire story. Hope you liked it! Please some else write another Vampire fic.


End file.
